Oni-kin
|- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Oni-kin Tieflings are Tieflings born with the tainted essence of Oni flowing through their veins. Where they differentiate from Oni-spawn is the strength of their inheritance. Oni-kin usually grow to be larger than their parents (assuming one was not an Oni) and manifest traits common to Oni such as claws, horns, and elemental affinity. Some manifest a third eye on their forehead, but there are no recorded instances of such Oni-kin using said eye like their supernatural ancestor. Oni-kin usually stand well over seven feet tall regardless of their non-Oni heritage, with their weights varying based on their progenitor. Variance Oni-kin Tieflings function as Oni-Spawn Tieflings, save the following exceptions. Utterly Inhuman (0 RP) - Oni-kin cannot take the Pass for Human Alternate Racial Trait. Titan Mimic (0 RP) - Rather than selecting Abyssal or Infernal, Oni-kin know Giant in addition to Common. Their selection due to a high Intelligence remains unchanged. Jotunblooded (2 RP) ''' - The physical stature of Oni-kin lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever an Oni-kin is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Oni-kin is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. An Oni-kin is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. An Oni-kin can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. '''Jotunblooded (-2 RP) - Due to their size and stature, Oni-kin find it more difficult to masquerade as other races or beings compared to their lesser-blooded relatives. Rather than a +2 to Intimidate and Disguise Checks instead of to Bluff and Stealth Checks, Oni-kin only gain a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate Checks. Elemental Immunity (4 RP) - Oni-kin inherit the elemental ties of their progenitor, gaining the relevant subtype and immunity to their bloodline. * Wind Oni-kin gain the Air subtype and immunity to electricity. * Fire Oni-kin gain the Fire subtype and immunity to fire. * Ice Oni-kin gain the Cold subtype and immunity to cold. * Water Oni-kin gain the Water subtype and immunity to acid. Elemental Vulnerability (-2 RP) - Oni-kin also inherit their progenitor's vulnerability to the opposing element. * Wind Oni-kin gain vulnerability to Acid. * Fire Oni-kin gain vulnerability to Cold. * Ice Oni-kin gain vulnerability to Fire. * Water Oni-kin gain vulnerability to Electricity. Altered Resistance (-2 RP) - Oni-kin lose some of the varied elemental resistances of less-blooded Oni-spawn. * Wind Oni-kin lose electricity and fire resistance. * Fire Oni-kin lose fire and cold resistance. * Ice Oni-kin lose cold and fire resistance. * Water Oni-kin lose electricity and fire resistance. This ability does not prevent Oni-kin from taking the Scaled Skin Alternate Racial Trait, but they do not choose a resistance, instead gaining only a +1 natural armor bonus. Armor of the Pit allows the Oni-kin to regain the resistance lost by selecting Scaled Skin. 'Foul Inheritance (2 RP) '- All Oni-kin have two primary Claw attacks that deal 1d4 damage. The Maw or Claw Alternate Racial Trait can only grant a Bite attack. Category:Races __NOEDITSECTION__